Peaches and cream
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Où Ganimard se rend à l'ambassade d'Angleterre mais n'y danse pas.


**Ce one-shot a été écrit à l'occasion d'un jeu organisé par le Forum Francophone : il fallait écrire en une heure un texte sur le thème "princesse". C'est pour répondre à cette injonction que j'ai cambriolé Maurice Leblanc.**

* * *

 **Peaches and cream**

Blonde, brune. Blonde, blonde, rousse, brune, blonde, brune, blonde. Blonde. Blonde, blonde, brune, blonde. Ce soir la réception du duc de Clarburry donne une vraie leçon d'horticulture, une splendide exhibition de la Rose Anglaise, dans toute sa délicatesse.

N'allez pas croire pourtant que Ganimard s'attache à ces choses-là ; c'est un homme marié. D'ailleurs c'est un homme marié qu'accompagne sa femme mariée, sirotant une flûte à champagne qu'elle maintient à bonne hauteur avec une élégance experte, malgré des talons plus affûtés qu'elle n'en porte de coutume, et cette aisance aurait eu de quoi rendre notre homme soupçonneux, eût-il été ce genre d'homme-là, qu'il n'était pas non plus.

Mais Ganimard est aussi un inspecteur et les liens du mariage ont fait de la délicieuse Mme Ganimard une couverture, le seul terme profane dont il espère que, lui vivant, elle aura jamais à souffrir d'avoir été affublée. Ce n'est pas parce que Ganimard n'est pas un gentleman qu'il se sait pas se montrer gentilhomme.

La scène se déroule dans la salle de réception de l'ambassade d'Angleterre. Elle devrait probablement se dérouler au premier étage d'un riche hôtel du seizième, décoré avec goût et une plaisante touche de modernité, tout en discrétion. Ou bien dans un bistrot, aux abords des Halles. Au sous-sol du Louvre, dans les réserves, Dieu nous en préserve. Quelque part dans cette ruche bourdonnante de la belle capitale, cette coquette qui ne se couche jamais et se lève toujours fraîche, n'importe où mais ailleurs, parce que le seul endroit où Lupin ce soir ne se risquera pas, c'est l'ambassade d'Angleterre. L'endroit précis où, d'une boutade bien placée, il s'est assuré que Ganimard se voit forcé de passer sa soirée.

Il est assez clair que dans l'esprit de Lupin, un policier une fois humilié est un policier qu'on pourrait humilier deux fois. Ce n'est pas un homme que le moral des forces de sûreté de notre beau pays préoccupe grandement.

Mais c'est un homme qui apprécie une certaine forme de police des mœurs. Le chatoiement féminin de la soirée, l'exquise audace qu'il y aurait, tout juste réchappé des griffes de la justice, à narguer ses poursuivants en terrain annoncé, l'éclat de la compagnie après les mornes semaines de prison, autant de plaisirs excusables qui sauraient l'attirer.

Alors Ganimard reprend son examen d'ordre strictement professionnel. Il ne sert à rien de se concentrer sur ces messieurs. S'il y a une chose qu'Arsène Lupin a aujourd'hui démontré, c'est bien qu'il ne se laisse reconnaître par un vieux policier que lorsqu'il le veut bien. Ganimard soupçonne, toutefois, que l'observatrice fût-elle du beau sexe, la musique en pût changer. Une ancienne amante, peut-être, une femme avec laquelle s'est noué le début d'une histoire, à bord d'un paquebot, pourquoi pas. Miss Nelly n'est pas sur la liste des invités, mais la princesse de Carassi vient de rentrer de New-York.

Elle discute avec la femme de l'ambassadeur, une femme tellement plus française que son mari. Les cheveux de la princesse sont d'un blond vénitien. Ganimard se remarque que cette couleur se fait l'observation.

Pardon, c'est l'inverse.

Les sodas ici sont clairement d'une autre trempe que l'alcool que l'on sert, aux grandes occasions, dans le bureau de M. Dudouis. Il aurait dû se satisfaire d'une eau gazeuse. Vous voudrez bien l'excuser, sa réputation vient d'être détruite et demain sans doute il sera remercié, lui qui à sept ans de la retraite arborait encore un immaculé dossier.

Vous n'oserez pas dire qu'il n'a pas mérité de se concentrer sur la princesse, elle qui lui ramènera Lupin en l'attirant à elle pour l'attirer à lui. Vous le comprenez. Les cheveux blond vénitien de la princesse semblent encore ébouriffés par le vent. Le mari de la princesse est brun. Il est aussi aviateur ; ensemble ils ont traversé l'Atlantique dans un avion de sa conception, elle avait les cheveux aux vents. La sœur de la princesse les a rejoints en bateau. Ganimard est policier, il n'en est pas moins homme. Même le fleuron de notre Sûreté nationale a le droit parfois de se montrer humain. Il vous avouerait qu'il se sait plus très bien pourquoi il se devait de surveiller la princesse. N'avait-il pas clairement identifié en Miss Nelly la femme dont Lupin lui avait parlé, quand il était venu le voir dans sa cellule, à propos du château de Malaquis ?

Ce soir dansent beaucoup trop de blondes.


End file.
